Yu Yu Hakusho Gen X
by Ai89
Summary: It's been 37 years since the great Yuske Urameshi started as a spirit detective and boy have things changed. Now his daughter must take care of business while the detective is MIA.
1. Hot Case

Hey everyone! I'm Kai! I'm trying to make these chapters a little shorter but once the juices flow it's a little hard to stop them. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated to it!

----------------------------------

"Ara get inside now!" 51 y/o Yuske Yurameshi called. After37 long years of service, Spirit Detective Yuske Yurameshi was finally able to settle down and form a family with his childhood friend Keiko Yukimura. Unfortunetly, just because he settled down, doesn't mean he could retire from his job.

"What's up Dad?" 10 y/o Ara asked. Daughter of the great Yuske Yurameshi, Ara was taught the ways of a spirit detective, in case the true detective was ever in trouble.

"I've got a hot case, I want you to stay here until I get back," Yuske ordered.

"But what about school? Tomorrow's Monday, I can't ditch again!" Ara argued.

"I don't care, you're not going. You're gonna stay here, and take care of the house, and do the shopping and finish your homework. And to top it all off, I'm sending Kuwabara to keep an eye on ya!" He stated.

"What?! The house is clean, the shopping's done, and if you want me to do homework, I gotta get some first!" she enraged.

"You think I care... Ever since your mother died you've been way out of control," he yelled. No, they were back at Keiko. Somehow, Yuske always managed to bring Keiko's death into this. It was a horrible memory, something Ara didn't want brought up, but it always came, no matter what they talked about next. Ara didn't say a word to counter, though she knew she could have gone on for hours. Instead, she stomped off to her room and slammed the door shut. In about 10 minutes, she heard her father's footsteps to leave, and close the door after him. After another 5 minutes, she heard the door open again, and she heard the lazy footsteps of Mr. Kazuma Kuwabara, her father's old time friend from his junior high school years.

"Hey there, wanna open the door for me?" he called. Ara opened her door, and gave Kuwabara a big hug.

"Hey Mr. Kazuma!" she said with a smile.

"So you're dad's on another case huh?" he assumed.

"Yeah.. said I can't go to school," she stated somewhat upset.

"Hey, when I was a kid, school was the last place I wanted to be,"

"I know.. but school's the only place I can go to get away from dad. When he's not getting away from me that is,"

"How about you call them and say you're sick. At least that way you'll have a valid reason," he suggested.

"Hmmm, Dad'll probably have a fit later, but who cares. I'll do it!" Ara went over to the phone, and called her school, having Mr. Kazuma inform them that she would not be attending for a few days. "Thanks Mr. Kazuma!" she said when he hung up.

"You're welcome. At least someone in the family's still responsible. I can't believe Yurameshi, just taking off like that! Be glad you're more like your mother,"

"Heh, thanks Mr. Kazuma!" Ara giggled. She and Kuwabara played cards and went shopping and did common housework. After one week though, Yuske didn't come back.


	2. First Mission

Hey! Just updating. I've actually got a bunch of these lined up, so even though it seems like i'm just belting these out amazingly, i'm not, thus why i'm trying to space out how i update. hope you enjoy! Don't worry, i'm not a constant yuske basher, she's one my favorite characters actually!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related. Please don't shoot me for a simple fanfic!

---------------------------

Normally it only took a few days before Yuske came back, and thus, Ara was a little worried. _He's a lousy cook and even lousier father, but he's still my dad. I better go ask Mr. Koenma about it.._ Ara got up early one Saturday morning, went to a local street alley to have a "relaxing throw-down" and then flew up to the Great Koenma in the Spirit World. "Hey, Koenma!" Ara called.

"Ara? Is that you?" Koenma asked. Ara opened the doors to find an entire office in rubble. The desk was smashed, there were papers every where, and a plasma screen television cracked and hanging sideways.

"What happened?" Ara asked.

"Your father, that's what!" he stated angrily.

"Pardon?"

"Look, your father's gone crazy! We told him yesterday that you'd be his successor if anything were to happen to him."

"Ok. Why...?"

"Because he took longer than usual to close the case. Normally he's finished in a few days, this time it took a full week! We were getting a bit worried, and were thinking of you going to get him, but he showed up yesterday, and when we told him we thought you were ready, he went beserko!!"

"Great, so where is he now? He never came home yesterday, and Mr. Kazuma had to go home; Hankachi was getting hungry,"

"He was seen going through that door, I didn't bother going after him right now because I've been trying to straighten up this room that your father trashed!!!"

"Sorry.. This door over here?" Ara asked as she opened a wall.

"Yes, that's the one," Ara opened it all the way and saw a round gateway that led into what looked like a warp.

"And where would this lead me?"

"Oh no.. he didn't.." Koenma started looking everywhere, but walked back into the open looking dismal. "He did..."

"Did what?"

"He... he went back in time!!!"

"What?! Is that even possible? No never mind, dumb question.. Of course it's possible, anything's possible.. But that means.. Great, now the past is stuck with him..."

"It's worse than that.. If he interferes, there could be dire consequences. You must go after him and bring him back!"

"What?! Uhm, I don't think so.. To what time did he go? Could we get back when we're through? How do you know I can do it, why not Hiei, or Mr. Kazuma, or even Mr. Kurama!"

"Calm down Ara. That time portal only goes to one time period. He went to his teen years, and yes, you can get back when you're done. All you have to do is give this note to the me back then, first thing you get there, then you can go through the time portal there." Koenma then gave her a folded piece of paper.

"Alright.. Can I go pack?"

"Can you do it fast?"

"Yup!" Ara rushed down and grabbed a small blue backpack and packed it with a change of clothes, then stuffed some money in her pocket. As she exited her house, though, she met Mr. Kazuma, Mr. Kurama and Hiei on the front step.

"Koenma told us of your first mission, and we wished to give you a little something," Kurama stated.

"Really? Like what?" Ara asked confused.

"Here," Kuwabara tied a white bandana from his wrist and on top of her wrist. "This way my old gang'll know you're cool with me, also that I'll know. You may not believe it, but I wasn't as smart as I am now,"

"Really? I can't tell the difference. Take this," Hiei gave Ara a small dagger with a sheath and she tucked it in her belt. "Use it right and it'll slay a hundred demons in one swipe,"

"You really think she can walk in the streets with a dagger like that?! At least I gave her something useful," Kuwabara asked annoyed.

"And 200 humans if you choose," Hiei added. Ara laughed at Hiei's comment, and turned to Kurama when he tapped her shoulder. Kurama put a cross necklace around Ara's neck.

"You should lastly take this. This way you'll be respected for among the demons and protected from them. As long as they see that cross, they'll know you are from creatures with real status."

"Thanks you guys! I'll come back with Dad, and we can go back to normal in no time," Ara said confidently. She then flew up to Spirit World again without looking back, and went through the portal, holding the note tightly in her hand. The trip was short and simple. She went through one side and came out the other within seconds. The room she came to was empty and dark, so she made a light and passed through the door.

"Ah! Not another one!!!" Koenma cried out.

"Uhm, hi. I'm supposed to give you this. It's from Koenma," Ara said calmly as she extinguished her light.

"Huh?" the younger koenma took the note and read it. "Hmmm. Alright, welcome Ara. I'm the Koenma of this time, and I was going to have your dad work on the case with the usual crew, but I guess not,"

"My dad?"

"Well, your younger dad, er that is.. The Yuske of this time, yeah that's it!" Koenma stated triumphantly.

"Uhm ok..." Ara was a little confused. This was her case, why were others already on it?

"I know, I'll hook you up with the team and you can join the search! Go down to Sarahachki Jr. High and you all can meet there."

"Ok," Ara went down and waited on the roof top.


	3. Dad?

Disclaimer: No i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated to it. I just love it!

So what's up peoples? Kai here, havin fun, gettin ready for a great weekend. Figured i'd post another chapter while i'm at it. Enjoy!

-------------------------------

No one was there though, so Ara just hung out and watched the gym classes. Suddenly, a boy came up dressed in green and started mumbling to himself. Ara couldn't help noticing that everyone else in the school was dressed in blue, so her intuition started to kick in. Ara went on top of a building on the roof, and watched as a young girl came up as well and started talking to him.

"There you are! You're needed in the classroom you know. It's bad enough you don't come to school often, but when you do you ditch nearly every class! It might be better if you just stay home all the time,"

"Aw give me a break Keiko, you know I hate that stuff. Takanaka's always bitchin' about something,"

"Oh... Fine, stay here and waste your life, see if I care," Keiko went back in and Ara watched somewhat amazed.

"Ah, you're finally alone I see," a voice called. Ara knew it as Koenma's and looked up with a somewhat worried look, because she was defenitely not alone. The boy looked up too, but not with a scared look, as she had seen other humans have.

"What do you want now Koenma?!" the boy asked a little peeved.

"Yuske, I want you to meet your next case,"

"What? My next case?" the boy asked.

"Ara, come on down, and meet your dad," Koenma stated.

"Her what?!" Yuske suddenly asked. Ara floated down from her hiding spot upon the second roof and landed.

"He's my dad?" Ara asked. She thought for a moment, then realized it really was her dad, just younger. "Believable,"

"No way, I'm not your dad. I hardly got one of my own!"

"Man, now I know what Mr. Kazuma said when I got more of my mom in me.." Ara mumbled to herself.

"Yo Koenma, this is a joke right? She can't be my kid.. I mean.. how old are you anyway, 5, 6?"

"10, what's it to ya?!" Ara asked now getting a little pissed herself.

"Look kid, I ain't your dad. It's gotta be someone else," Ara started laughing at Yuske's comment. _I don't believe it, he thinks I'm from this time.. the idiot._

"Cool it, I'll give you one sentence, and it'll calm you in a second: I'm from the future," Ara stated. Indeed, this did calm Yuske a bit, as he turned to Koenma to talk.

"Ok Koenma, what's this all about, what's the next case?" he asked.

"I'll let Ara tell you, I just wanted to be here when you two met. See ya!" With that, Koenma's picture left Ara and Yuske to discuss.

"Your next case is to help me find my dad and bring him back to my time," Ara stated.

"Uhhh.."

"Look, my dad got mad at Koenma in the future and went through this portal thingy to come to this time. I have to take him back home to the future so he doesn't really _tamper_ with the past and thus ruin his own future,"

"I see. But if I'm your dad, and then your dad is the me from the future,"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't get it, isn't he a lot stronger than me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then wouldn't I die if I tried to fight him?"

"Not with me around. Look, unlike you, I've actually been trained for this type of situation. It was meant for me to overpower my father soon so I could take over as spirit detective,"

"I see. Well, let's go then," Yuske started out the door but Ara stayed where she was. "You comin?"

"I'll meet you down there," Ara floated onto the chain fence and jumped down. Yuske jumped though, and took a firm hold of her, making them both fall faster. Ara took control though, and landed them both safetly down.

"Are you nuts kid?! You coulda killed yourself!" he exclaimed.

"First of all, the name's Ara, not kid. Second, I couldn't have, I'm in total control," Ara stated.

"Yeah... whatever," Yuske mumbled. He led the way through the school grounds, but was held up by a teacher who looked a lot like Mr. Yuwomoto from her own school.

"Not going anywhere are you Yurameshi?"

"Thought I'd get a little fresh air, you got a problem with that old man?"

"None at all, except if you go now, don't ever come back," Now Ara was sure this was the same guy as from her own school.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I've got a little emergancy at home, and it involves Yuske coming with me, so if you'll excuse us we really gotta be going." Ara pulled at Yuske's sleeve until they were out of earshot.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that,"

"I know. I should've done a lot worse, but I was reduced to mere words,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that teacher, Yuwomoto? He's in the future, teaching elementary kids, and unfortunately, I'm in his class. He recognized the name immediately, and made my school life pretty bad, course I still prefer school over home,"

"I prefer neither,"

"Heh, believable,"


	4. Mr X

Hey! So I'm not at my own computer, but I decided not to deprive the world of my stories just because I'm away. Good thing I'm a smart cookie and uploaded this chapter ahead of time. :-P So, I do hope you all shall enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho affiliated or the show itself. Please dont' sue me! 0:-)

-------------------------

"So, what am I like in the future?" Yuske asked. Ara could tell he was trying not to be interested, but he was doing a poor job.

"You'll see when we find him. Where are we goin anyway?" she avoided on purpose.

"Somewhere. I hang out alot at this one place, he might be there too,"

"Cool," The two kept going for a while until they got to a familiar alley. _Not a lot changed, has it,_ Ara said to herself. The went down the alley and around the back to what seemed to be a small arena.

"Step right up and place your bets. So far we have a win-win record with our newest competor, Mr. X!" a man called. Ara went closer and saw it was indeed her father, so she went back and entered herself. "You sure you shouldn't be in school little missy?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm sure. Just let me try," Ara gave the man ten dollars, put on a mask and stepped into the arena.

"Place your bets now Ladies and Gentlemen!" the man continued. The young Yuske went towards Ara, though, begining to object.

"Are you nuts?! You can't take him!"

"Try me," Ara smiled behind the mask and the bell rang for the match to begin. Ara's dad just stood there at first, waiting for Ara to make her move. Knowing the people wanted a show, Ara did. Ara charged with a spirit punch which knocked her father on his butt. He got up, somewhat enraged now and charged her back, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees, but as he loomed over her, she shot straight up, nearly breaking his jaw. "I don't wanna hurt you badly, Mr. X, but I have to go home soon. You see, my dad's been missing, and I'm getting worried something happened to him," Ara said in a light mocking voice.

"I told you to stay home," her father said as he charged her again. He used a spirit kick this time, but she ducked and knocked him between the legs, rendering him unconcious.

"The champion is down, long live the new champion!" the announcer stated. Everyone cheered, but Ara didn't care. She took her father by the arms and dragged him away. Yuske soon caught up to her, just as she was about to take off for spirit world.

"You mean he's that easy to beat?"

"No, just that easy to knock out. I gotta take him outta here before he wakes--" the old Yuske began to stir, "up." Ara's father opened his eyes to find himself lying on a roof top surrounded by his daughter, a chained fence, and a younger version of himself.

"Good Afternoon Mr. X," Ara greeted with a warm smile. _That smile, it's just like her mothers,_ he thought to himself.

"What are you doing out here? I told you to stay home," he said sternly.

"And I did, for a while... You've been gone for over a week, you can't expect me to stay inside for a whole week!" Ara started to whine.

"I don't care. I told you not to leave the house. Where is Kuwabara. I told him to watch you!"

"He had to go feed Hankachi! The poor cat needed food, and a litter box change. Think Dad, cats need food more than once a week!"

"I don't care about that damn cat. Now go home! I'm still hot on the case!"

"No you're not. You finished two days ago. You need to come home and rest!"

"So you think you're gonna take over eh? Well not yet kiddo. They can't replace me just yet; I've worked too hard for them to do this to me!!" Ara's father used his spirit energy, and shoved Ara into the fence, which gave way and made Ara fall off the roof.

"No, Ara!" Yuske yelled as she landed the ground. "Why'd you do that?! You're her father, you shouldn't have done that. Why'd you do that?!" Yuske raged.

"Look, kid, she's fine, and you need to lay off," the old Yuske stated. Ara was indeed alright, she floated up and repaired the fence before she turned to her father.

"Fine, stay in this time. Just tell me how long you're gonna be here, and I'll leave," Ara stated.

"Forever," he said cynically. Ara didn't say a word, instead she left the roof through the proper door and walked down the street. Yuske stood there dumbstruck, but soon ran after her.

"So that's it?! You're just gonna let him stay here and wreck havoc in this time?"

"Course not, I'm not gonna try and deal with him right now though. I said I'd leave, I didn't say where I'd leave, nor did I say when. You see, with my father, it all depends on the wording," Ara said slyly.

"Ri-ight. So, you wanna come over to my place while we wait for the others?"

"Sure, why not. So, where do you live?"

"Over here," Yuske led Ara to his house, and Ara noticed it was the same as her house.

"Man, I knew dad lived here a long time, I didn't realize it was this long.." Ara said to herself.


End file.
